The present invention relates to a motor-driven compressor that includes a compression unit, which compresses refrigerant, an electric motor, which drives the compression unit, and a motor driving circuit, which drives the electric motor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-263061 describes an example of a motor-driven compressor. The motor-driven compressor includes a motor driving circuit, which includes a planar circuit board and various types of electric components. The electric components, which are electrically connected to the circuit board, include a switching element and a plurality of capacitors, for example. The capacitors are held by a capacitor holder, which is coupled to a coupling member (coupling base) forming a portion of the housing.
When connecting the capacitors to the circuit board, the capacitors are held by the capacitor holder, which is coupled to the coupling base. Displacement of the capacitor holder relative to the coupling member from the predetermined position shifts each capacitor away from the corresponding connection location on the circuit board. This hinders the connection of the capacitors to the circuit board.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a motor-driven compressor that facilitates the connection of a capacitor to a circuit board.
To achieve the above object, one aspect of the present invention is a motor-driven compressor that includes a compression unit adapted to compress refrigerant, an electric motor adapted to drive the compression unit, and a housing that accommodates the compression unit and the electric motor and includes a coupling member. A motor driving circuit drives the electric motor. The motor driving circuit includes a circuit board and a capacitor, which is electrically connected to the circuit board. A capacitor holder holds the capacitor and is coupled to the coupling member. One of the capacitor holder and the coupling member includes a projection, and the other one of the capacitor holder and the coupling member includes an engagement portion that engages with the projection. Engagement between the projection and the engagement portion positions the capacitor holder relative to the coupling member.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.